Love Is Its Own Kind Of Magic
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: This is a story about what would happen with Ron and Hermione's relationship if Hermione was a muggle. How will Ron tell Hermione about his magic, and how will Hermione accustom to a world that she didn't even know existed? INCOMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad," the tall, red headed 20-year-old groaned, "do I honestly have to come with you to a bookstore?"

"Ron, it's important for you to learn things, and learning begins with books!" retorted the other red head.

"Yes, but dad, this is a muggle book store!" complained Ron, as they walked into the store.

Mr. Weasley looked around for a few seconds, clearly fascinated with all the books around him, before saying, "I know, isn't it fascinating?"

Ron looked around. The bookstore that they had walked in was a pretty big one, with the books divided into different sections.

"Dad, what do you suppose a drill is?" asked Ron, picking up a book titled How to Know Your Drill.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty useful!" said Mr. Weasley, delighted.

"Well, I'm going to go over there, and, uh, have a look around," grumbled Ron, not even pausing to listen to his father's distracted reply.

Ron made his way over to the literature section, the section he thought that would interest his father the least, that way he didn't have to listen to him say "fascinating" and "ingenious" to every book he picked up.

At last, he found a cozy little sitting area deep into the literature section. There was only one person there, but she was too absorbed into the book she was reading to notice when Ron sat down next to her.

Ron stole a glance at her and his heart nearly stopped. She was beautiful. He loved everything about her: her gorgeous, bushy brown hair, her deep brown eyes concentrating on the book she was holding, her lips, slightly parted, that looked oh so soft. Ron gave a quiet gasp which made the girl's head snap up and wildly look around her. At last, her eyes fell upon Ron, who could feel his ears turning red.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

"Oh, um, yeah, I just saw a book that I liked," he replied lamely.

"Oh, well, I'm Hermione Granger," she said, offering him a smile. Hermione Granger, the most beautiful name in the world...

"I'm Ron Weasley," he said, running his hand through his hair, and regretted it instantly when her eyes looked up to his hair. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and looked away, blushing deeply.

"So, you come here often?" offered Ron.

"Yes, I come here almost everyday. In fact, it's just about time for my cup of tea. Would you care to join me?" she asked.

"I-I-I would love to," he stammered, "but I have to ask my dad first, and I have no idea where he is."

"Do you need help finding him?" she offered, already collecting her things.

"Oh, no its fine, Ron said. "He probably won't be much trouble to find. I doubt there are many red headed middle aged men who are fascinated with every single muggle book in the whole store." Ron was instantly paralyzed as he realized his mistake. Bugger, bugger, bugger, he really should be more careful around Muggles.

"I'm sorry, did you just say "muggle"? I'm not aware of the term," she informed him, confused.

"I-I think it's the name of a book he likes," he stuttered, his ears reddening even more when she shot him a curious look.

"Right. So, I'll be waiting in the tea shop that's in the corner of the store," she said, standing up.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes," he called out, walking away to find his father.

He found his dad reading a biography about Ben Franklin.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed when he saw his son rushing up to him. "Did you know that this is the man that discovered -er, how do you say it- ekelricity?" he said, looking down at his book to see if he had pronounced it correctly.

"Yeah, that's all great dad. Listen, dad, can I go to the tea room for a while and then Apparate back home when I'm ready to leave?" Ron asked.

"Sure, sure," Mr. Weasley said distractedly, pulling a book about plumbing off the nearest shelf.

Ron smiled to himself as he walked to the tea room. One thing was for sure: he found Hermione Granger very attractive and would do whatever it took to reach that tea room.


	2. Chapter 2

"And so he needed ten stitches!" Hermione's tinkling laugh filled the empty tea room, making Ron crack a smile. He had absolutely no clue as to what stitches were, so he made a note to himself telling himself to ask his dad.

"That's very fascinating," Ron told her, intrigued by how calm she was to be talking to a complete stranger. It's not like he was nervous or anything, but still.

"Well now it's your turn," she said firmly, taking a sip of her tea.

"My turn for what?" he asked, confused.

"To tell me about yourself!" she laughed again. "I've all but told you my life story, yet I barely know your name."

"Oh, well, what do you want to know?" he asked wearily, wondering what he would say when she asked something that would have a magic-related response.

"How many siblings do you have?" she asked. "You already know that I'm an only child, so it was a bit lonely at times."

"I have five older brothers, and a younger sister," he replied, relieved at her very simple question.

"Oh, really? That sounds fantastic, please tell me more!" she exclaimed, grabbing one of his hands in both of her own. Ron was momentarily lost in the softness and warmth of her dainty little hands, not wanting her to let go. He wondered what she was feeling, since she momentarily froze the instant his skin touched her's.

"Oh I'm sorry," she apologized, both of them blushing furiously as she took her hands from his, much to Ron's disappointment.

"No, it's fine. So, you wanted to know about my siblings?" he asked, and Hermione nodded, a slight blush still on her cheeks.

"My oldest brother is named Bill, and he works at, um, a bank. My second oldest brother, Charlie works with...animals. Percy works with the government, and Fred and George, the twins, own a joke shop. My sister plays professional..sports." Ron was very surprised at how much she could actually tell her without revealing his secret.

"I see," she nodded. "And do they all have red hair like you?"

Ron felt his ears turning red. "Well, I-I, yeah. So do my dad and mum."

"That's very interesting!" she exclaimed, looking delighted at the idea of red hair. "I would love to have different hair, anything instead of this uncontrollable mane of dull brown hair." She sighed.

"I like it," Ron reassured her, surprising himself by saying his thoughts outlook. Again, both of them blushed very deeply.

"Thank you," she murmured, avoiding his gaze by looking down at her watch.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked. "I'm so late! I was supposed to meet my parents. I have to go!"

She stood up, and started gathering all of her things.

"Wait!" he said, as she started to walk away.

"Oh right," she slapped her hand to her forehead. Ron thought she looked very cute when she did it. "Same place, same time?"

Ron nodded, and his insides melted as Hermione flashed him a tentative smile and rushed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here is chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione had met in the same place, at the same time, everyday for a week. The more Ron saw her, the more Ron felt attracted towards her.<p>

"So, I was wondering," he began, on the last day of the week, "if you would like to go do something else for a change?"

"Hmm, you mean like on a date?" she smiled. "I would love to. What do you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know," regretting not asking his father about Muggle dates before he asked Hermione out, "I was kinda hoping you would decide."

"Oh, I don't know," replied Hermione, thinking. "Would you like to go to the cinema?"

"I would love to," he answered brightly, not knowing if he actually would or wouldn't love to since he didn't know what a cinema was. Nevertheless, it would mean he would spend more time with Hermione, and that's all he wanted.

"Great! How about we meet at the front of the cinema at 8 o'clock?"

When they made the date official, they parted ways as they usually did around this hour.

Ten minutes later, Ron found himself roaming around the Burrow, looking for his dad.

"Dad? Dad!"

"Oh Ron, quit screaming," His mother scolded him as she came down the stairs.

"Mum, have you seen dad?" he asked her.

"In the shed," she answered, shaking her head.

Ron raced out to the shed to find his dad.

"Oh, hello Ron," his dad greeted him. "Fancy seeing you here, I haven't seen you since the day we went to the bookstore. How's life at the flat?"

"Yeah, everything's great dad. Listen, what can you tell me about Muggle cinemas?"

"Cinemas?" his father repeated with a frown. "It sounds a bit familiar, but I'm afraid I don't know what it is. Why the sudden interest?"

Ron turned red. "Um, well, I told a friend of mine that I would meet them there, but I'm afraid that I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying."

"A friend?" asked Mr. Weasley. "They wouldn't happen to be a Muggle, would they?"

"Yeah, that's why I couldn't really ask them what a cinema is, "Ron replied.

"Oh," Mr. Weasley said, amused. "Well, son, have you tried asking Harry? I'm sure he knows what it is."

Ron rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. He had forgotten that his best friend had been raised by Muggles. "Right, I forgot about him. Well, I'll be going then."

"Don't forget to come back to tell me what a cinema is!" his father called out before Ron Disapparted. "It sounds fascinating!"

A few seconds later, Ron arrived at the flat that he shared with Harry. Harry was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"Hey, Ron," Harry greeted, without looking up from his paper.

"What the bloody hell is a cinema?" Ron blurted out.

"It's a place where you watch movies," Harry replied. "You remember when I explained movies, yeah?"

"Of course," Ron said, relieved. A date at a cinema? That wasn't so bad. In fact, he might even survive this date. Those were Ron's thoughts exactly, until he remembered that he was going out with the best girl in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>It takes me a long time to update, because my heart isn't really into this story. Don't worry, I think I will end up finishing it.<strong>

**Check out the poll on my profile.**

**Check out the other stories I just updated:**

**Harry's Nightmares**

**When They Left, They Took My Heart With Them**


	4. Chapter 4

_I enjoyed this chapter very much. I'm not good with humor (at least, I think), so it's surprising that I find this funny. I apologize to those out there who actually know how much a movie ticket would cost in pounds._

* * *

><p>He couldn't hold it anymore, even though he had been trying for what seemed like hours. He didn't want to be tactless, but he felt like his insides were about to burst.<p>

He seriously needed to go pee.

After finding Hermione in the crowd of Muggles in front of the cinema, they had proceeded to pay the tickets. Now, this caused Ron to be in a tight spot. For starters, he didn't want to seem rude by making her pay for the tickets, but on the other hand, he had no bloody idea how to pay in Muggle money.

He looked at the total cost of their tickets. Seven pounds. He looked at the Muggle money that is dad always made him carry in his wallet. He pulled out the bill that he thought would cover the tickets, and handed in to the cashier hopefully. Luckily, all the cashier did was give him a funny look as she accepted his money and gave him his change.

"Alright then," Hermione smiled up at him. "Since you paid for the tickets, it's only fair that I pay for the popcorn. Butter or extra butter?"

After he answered with the answer he thought was best for popcorn, whatever that was, he was free to admire how beautiful Hermione looked. Even now, in the dark with a serious need to pee, he could remember how he felt when he first saw Hermione.

Dressed in a purple top mixed with black pants, she looked absolutely stunning. However, the thing that attracted Ron the most was her bushy hair. It was all over the place, yet, Ron didn't want it any other way.

Ron turned his head to look at Hermione. Even in the dark, he could make out what was her hair. He wanted to reach over and touch it, but hesitated. For what reason, he did not know, other than he _seriously_ had to go pee.

"Hermione," he whispered. When she turned her head towards him, he momentarily admired her beauty before saying, "I'm going to the loo. I'll be back."

She nodded and turned back to the movie.

Ten minutes later (Ron had trouble finding where the laboratories were located), Ron was walking into the theater with a new determination.

When he sat down next to Hermione, he told himself, he was going to hold her hand at the very least.

Which is why, when they were walking out of the theater, grinning like idiots, he was holding her hand. It felt so much warmer and softer than Ron had remembered.

"Do you want to go get a cup of tea?" she asked, as the walked out of the cinema. "There's a tea shop right across the street." Ron agreed, so they made their way inside the tea shop and ordered their tea.

"I know this is going to sound really stupid," he began, as his watched Hermione stir her tea, "but are we a couple now, or was that just a trial date."

"Both," she replied, before blushing, then saying, "That is, if you want us to be a couple, and if you want me as your girlfriend."

He grinned at her. "Nothing would please me more." And without stopping to think, yet knowing that he had wanted to do this all evening, he kissed her.

Her lips were a thousand times softer and warmer than her hands were (not that he didn't like her hands). Ron felt himself exhale in pleasure as Hermione's hands found their way to his hair.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were blushing madly and grinning like idiots, again.

So," Ron said, grabbing a strand of her hair between his fingers. "How about we continue this party some other time?"

Hermione laughed and agreed that they would meet at a Muggle restaurant in a few days, then they parted ways.

As Ron walked into a deserted ally, he laughed that at the fact that he now had the same mad Muggle obsession as his father, but this time, Ron's obsession was with _a _Muggle, one with bushy brown hair and beautiful soft lips.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I going with this? Now I have an idea :) Don't forget to check out the poll in my homepage.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_I have a huge announcement. This story officially has a point: I came up with it last night. It will have about 15 chapters. I hope you enjoy._

**_Oh, and I'm changing Ron's age to 21._**

* * *

><p>Ron knocked on the apartment door. It opened, revealing a smiling Hermione.<p>

"Hi, she greeted, locking the door behind her. When she turned back around, she asked. "What are we doing today?"

But instead of answering, Ron wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her, as if he had been doing it his while life. When he broke it off, they were both a bit breathless as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"What was that all about?" she whispered, still trying to gain her breath.

"I love kissing you," he said simply, grinning.

"I quite enjoy it too," she blushed.

"I'm glad," Ron said, "because I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" her eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"Remember how you expressed an interest in my sister and best friend whenever I told you about them, even though I have no idea why?" he asked. She nodded.

"Would you like to meet them?"

Hermione gasped. "Oh, I would love to!"

"That's brilliant," Ron smiled, "because we're going to go meet them right now."

And so twenty minutes later, Ron and Hermione, hand in hand, were looking through a Muggle restaurant for a red haired girl and a green eyed boy. Finally, they found them in a table outside, chatting and laughing.

Ron squeezed Hermione's hand, nervous. He wanted his sister and best friend to love Hermione as much as Ron loved her. He wanted them to see how beautiful and smart and wonderful she was, and he wanted to wonder what he had done to deserve her, just like he did everyday.

She squeezed his hand back, equally as nervous. In the two months that she had been dating him, she had never been close to meeting anyone from Ron's life. He had always been very secretive, never sharing more than he had to about his family. She wondered why.

They reached the table, making Harry and Ginny look up. They both smiled at Hermione as she sat down across from Ginny.

"Hello, Hermione," she grinned, extending her hand. "I'm Ginny Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ron rolled his eyes at his sister's formality, but said nothing.

Next, Harry extended his hand. "Hi, Hermione. We've heard a lot about you. In fact, I'd say we've heard a bit too much." He grinned at his best friend, who blushed.

Hermione felt her insides grow warm. Ron talked about her with his family? She had a feeling of such love for Ron that she didn't know what to do with it all.

"It's so great to meet you," Hermione replied. "I'd like to say that Ron talks about you often, but it would be a lie. In fact, I haven't heard as much about you as I would like."

She concentrated on Ginny and Harry's expressions, but all she saw was as if they understood something that she didn't.

Ron can be a bit, her, secretive," Harry said.

"Or it could be that you two don't do much talking," Ginny suggested, grinning wickedly at her brother.

Ron and Hermione blushed, especially because there was as bit of truth in Ginny's words.

"Ginny," Ron glared at his sister. "Don't say anything that'll make Hermione uncomfortable. Mum taught you better than that."

"Right, right," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So," Harry piped up. "Shall we order?"

* * *

><p>As Hermione and Ron were driving home, Ron decided to ask, "So, did you like them?"<p>

Hermione beamed at Ron. "Yes, they were both quite charming. Your sister was quite lovely, although she does tend to speak his mind. Your friend Harry is quite sweet, and very humble, that's easy to tell."

Ron grinned "I'm glad you liked them, because they sure liked you."

Hermione blushed. "Really?"

Ron nodded. "They were both really impressed that you went to Oxford. Harry says that it's a really good school."

"That's wonderful."

Ron looked at Hermione intensely. "You're amazing, you know that? It takes quite a person to get my sister's approval.

Hermione shook her head. "You're amazing. I've never met anyone so sweet, caring, and funny as you. It's like you're from another world."

Ron smiled. "I guess I am."

* * *

><p><em>While I was writing this, I almost forgot that Hermione was a Muggle. I was about to mention something about the Second War. Haha.<em>

_So, thanks for reading, especially now that I am inspired._

_Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile._

_If you're a Scorrose Fan, please make your way to the Scorrose Fan Forum, where I am a Mod. Tell them I sent ya', and get a nice discount ;). Kidding, kidding, there's no discount, but do tell them that I send you._

_Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ron."

Ron turned around to see the silver stag behind him. He had just been about to Apparate to The Burrow when it had appeared and spoke to him.

"Come to the Ministry immediately. It's an emergency."

So with the Auror instincts that he had built in himself, he Apparted to the Ministry, to the Auror section. He found Harry inside the shared office.

"Harry, what-"

But Ron didn't need an explanation. He saw all he needed to see on the wall behind his desk, where the message "Blood-traitor beware, you and your Muggle both. The Death Eaters shall rise again" was written in dark ink.

"Ron," Harry said quietly, but Ron wasn't listening. His insides had frozen and he couldn't hear anything except for his own thoughts. 'You and your Muggle both'. This meant that they were going to hurt Hermione. His Hermione. The one person that had made him the happiest. The most beautiful, kindest, and intelligent he had ever met. If, whoever this was, laid one finger on her, they would regret it for the rest of their lives.

"Ron," Harry said again, but Ron shook his head.

"I have to find her. I have to get to her."

Hermione had just walked out of the shower when she hears a knock on the door. Sighing, she wrapped her bathrobe around herself and when to go answer the door.

When she opened the door, she immediately shrieked.

"Ron!" she blushed furiously. "What are you doing here?"

If Hermione was blushing, Ron was absolutely scarlet. "I'm sorry, but I really needed to see you."

"Come in," she opened the door wider. "You know where the sitting room is. Help yourself to anything in my kitchen while I go change."

He walked in and sat down on a couch, momentarily distracted for why he was there in the first place. He couldn't believe that he had just seen Hermione in her robe, practically naked if it wasn't for that bloody robe...

He shook his head. He couldn't get distracted, he had to warn Hermione of the danger that they were both in, and then never see her again, since the Death Eater was obviously trying to attack him by planning to hurt Hermione.

But how? The was no way to tell he that the dark wizard was most likely planning her death at this very moment without revealing that he was a wizard. And if he told her that he was a wizard, she would most likely think that he was mad, and would never want to see him again.

He sighed. Okay, here what he was going to do. He was just enjoy this evening with Hermione as if nothing happened, and then he would tell her the truth, that way he could still enjoy one evening with her. That's all he wanted. He would never see her again if it meant it would keep her safe.

"Ron."

He was so busy in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice when Hermione had walked in the living room, just wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, her hair still wet. She never looked more beautiful.

He smiled at her and patted the seat next to him, which she eagerly took. He put an arm around her shoulder while she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling fondly up at him.

"I just wanted to see you," he responded honestly. "And I just wanted to spend an evening with you doing nothing, if that's alright."

"Of course it's alright, Ron," she grinned. "I was hoping you would come. Come here."

She stood up and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bedroom, where she laid down and patted the space next to her. Ron smiled and took his spot next to her, wrapping his arms around her, feeling glad that she was safe I in his arms.

"You're the first male to come into my bedroom," she admitted, blushing a bit. "I've always had to keep everyone else in the sitting room."

Ron was shocked and pleased at the same time. "Why?"

"Because," she shrugged, "most of the men only wanted one thing, something that you haven't once asked for. I think that's why I like you so much."

He wanted to ask who these other men were that only wanted her for their own pleasure, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so instead, he just decided to be truthful with her too.

"Remember the first time we met, in the cafe?" he started, and when she nodded, he continued.

"I just couldn't stop staring at you. You were so beautiful, and I was glad when you started out conversation, because I wouldn't have had the nerve to talk to you."

Hermione smiled at the memory. "Yes, I remember that. I also remember wanting to tell you how in love I was with your red hair." She gave his hair a playful tug. "I suppose I can tell you now. I'm on love with your red hair, Ron."

Ron ran a hand through Hermione's bushy curls. "Not as much as I'm in love with your untamed mess that you call hair," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "That comment really makes me doubt whether we have actually been together for six months."

Ron was quiet for a moment before saying, "You're so amazing, Hermione. Any bloke would be lucky to even get a glance from you, let alone date you."

Hermione shook her head. "You've obviously never met yourself, then. I don't think I've ever met anyone so sweet, caring, funny, protective, or loving as you, and your red hair just completes the perfection."

"I never thought that I would fall for a Muggle," Ron whispered mostly to himself.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed. He couldn't put if off any longer. Death Eaters could be knocking on the door any moment.

"Hermione, there's something about me that you don't know," he said. "Something big, something that plays a huge part of my life, and something that is now affecting your safety. It's something that, now that I think about it, I would have probably given up for you, but I can't anymore because I have to use it to protect you."

"What is it?" she asked. "Ron, you can tell my anything. I trust you."

Ron took a deep breath before blurting out, "Hermione, I'm a wizard."


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean, you're a wizard?"

Hermione had abruptly stood up when Ron had admitted this small fact, staring at him.

"Well," Ron said slowly, "I mean that I can do magic. I have a wand, a broomstick that flies, and I went to a wizarding school, where I learned all the magic that I know."

"You're mad," Hermione shook her head. "You're-"

"Mental? Insane? Troubled?" Ron suggested. He pulled out his wand, causing Hermione to give a little shriek. "Am I still mad?"

"That's just a stick," Hermione said without confidence.

Ron arched an eyebrow as he pointed his wand towards the book on Hermione's bedside table.

"_Wingardium leviosa!" _he said, causing the book to float in midair, until Hermione snatched her book and put it back down on the table, with a slightly mad look in her eyes.

She looked at Ron, as if she had never looked at him before.

"That's not humanly possible," she stated.

"Right," Ron nodded his head. "Not _humanly _possible, but it is for wizards."

"There is no _real _proof that magic exists," Hermione insisted, crossing her arms.

"What more proof do you need than what I just did?" asked Ron. "What, do you want me to blow your bloody house up?"

She didn't say anything, just stared at him, so he stood up so he towered over her, looking down into her eyes. He walked closer to her, until he was merely just inches from her, his eyes not leaving Hermione's. He raised his hand to touch her cheek, but she backed away, looking scared and a bit hurt.

"Don't touch me," she whispered.

"Well," Ron swallowed, hoping that the pain he was feeling didn't show on his face. "I guess I'll be going now."

But before he could even walk out of Hermione's bedroom, he heard a whisper behind them.

"I thought you were the one," Hermione said. "I honestly fell for you, I cared for you. I was _so _stupid."

"Hermione," Ron swallowed painfully again. "I'm still the same person that you know. I'm still Ron. There isn't anything different."

"Oh really?" Hermione laughed. "Has everything you've told me been a lie? About your whole life?"

"I couldn't tell you," Ron pleaded. "It's against Wizarding law to tell a Muggle about our magic, unless we plan to spend the rest of our lives with them."

Hermione's face softened a bit but her voice was still cold as she said, "Muggle?"

"Non-magic people," Ron said.

"So you did lie?" Hermione demanded.

"Look, I told you all the truth that I could," Ron said, exasperated. "Maybe I tweaked it a little bit, but it was was as truthful as it could get!"

"Well it wasn't good enough!" Hermione fumed. "I don't care that you are insane and think that you're a wizard. You still lied to me!"

"I didn't have a bloody choice!" Ron yelled right back. "I wanted to tell you but I bloody well couldn't!"

Hermione let out a frustrated snarl.

"Get out!" she screamed, with tears starting to pour down her face. "Get out of my house, get our of my life! Just-just leave me alone, you lying, mad person!"

And, with the most regret, Ron left, leaving his happiness in a crying mess as the door slammed behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Two painful weeks had gone by since Ron had finally told Hermione the truth. He had done what Hermione had told him and stayed out of her life, but living through each day without speaking to her or hearing her laugh was almost unbearable.

Of course, he still saw her; he had not forgotten about the Death Eater's threat. His boss had allowed him to watch over her as his assignment, which Harry had sometime helped him with, and even when he wasn't on duty he still spent his time around where Hermione was.

When she went to go work at the office for a major book company, he would follow. When she drove home, he would follow. When she went to the bookstore, which was less frequent than she used to, he followed, even with all of the fond memories that he had of the familiar place.

One cloudy night, Hermione was walking back from the bookstore, with Ron following her, with a Disillusionment Charm placed upon him.

Suddenly, with a loud clap of thunder, the sky above them rippled, and Death Eaters came flying down in front of Hermione.

One of them reached out and clutched her throat. Hermione screamed, but it was lost into the rain that was just beginning to pour.

Ron felt such fury when the Death Eaters took out their wands that he couldn't just watch the scene anymore. He had to act.

"_Stupefy!"_ Ron roared, knocking one of the Death Eaters unconscious.

"Hermione, go, hide!" he ordered as he sent another stunning spell to a Death Eater, but Hermione remained frozen, with the rain soaking through her clothes and hair.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw a Death Eater aim their wand towards Hermione, but before he could mutter a single spell, Ron shot a Body-Binding Curse at him.

"Go!" he yelled at Hermione.

"But I can't leave you!" she cried, hands desperately pulling at her hair.

He grunted as he dodged a curse aimed at him. Didn't she see the danger that she was in? Of course she didn't, he reminded himself. He had left her apartment before he could even explain his reasons for revealing his secret.

"Close your eyes," he whispered hoarsely, and was immensely glad when she obeyed, giving his the opportunity to yell out "_Sectumsempra!" _without having Hermione watch him hurt another person, and to see how dangerous and dark he could really be, especially with his magic.

The Death Eater fell to the ground, while the only Death Eater remaining crouched down to help his friend.

"C'mon!" he murmured to Hermione, and as she opened her eyes, he clutched her hand and turned on the spot.

When they Apparated to Hermione's apartment, Ron immediately began putting up protective spells while Hermione clutched her stomach and gagged.

"Sorry," he said roughly, "but we had to get out of there quick, and that was the only way that we could."

"Who were they?" Hermione whispered, not daring to raise her voice.

"Death Eaters," Ron responded, as the rain continued to pour down in buckets. "Basically, they're the evil of my world."

They just stared at each other silently until Ron awkwardly rubbed his neck and said, "Well, um yeah. I'll be going now."

He opened the door and looked behind him at Hermione, who was still standing in the same spot where Ron had Apparated.

Ron walked out into the rain and was just about to Disapparate when he heard the door open and slam close, even over the sound of the rain pouring down. He wiped the rain dripping down his face to see Hermione running towards him.

"I don't want you to leave," she shouted over the rain, when she was standing in front of Ron.

Ron could only blink at the beauty standing in front of him.

"You just saved my life using your magic," she continued. "How can I not be grateful for that? Plus, you look absolutely handsome with your ginger hair all wet."

Ron walked over towards Hermione until he was merely inches from her.

"You're going to get a cold," he told her.

"Just give me a potion for it," she said before jumping to into his waiting arms, and pressing her lips to his, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her lips were so soft, so warm, despite the cold water dripping from their bodies, but the rain added that romantic element.

When they broke apart, Hermione yelled over he rain, "What now?"

Ron grinned. "How about we go inside and I'll explain everything."


	9. Chapter 9

"Goblins?" said Hermione incredulously. "Your brother works with _goblins? _So they're actual creatures, then?"

"Yeah," Ron smiled. "They do exist, but that's nothing compared to to my brother Charlie. He works with dragons."

"Dragons?" Hermione squeaked. "Actual dragons?"

Ron laughed and kissed Hermione's forehead. After they had stepped back inside Hermione's apartment, they had made their way to Hermione's bedroom, and gotten dry clothes (Ron just used his wand to dry his own clothes, while Hermione refused to let his wand near her and went to go change in the bathroom). Now, they were lying down in Hermione bed, arms wrapped around each other, with lightning ever so often lighting up the room. Ron was now revealing the whole truth of his life to Hermione.

"Yes, actual dragons," Ron confirmed.

"What about Percy?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he just works at the Ministry of Magic," Ron shrugged. "Not that interesting. Actually, I think he has the most boring job out of all of us."

"There's a whole ministry for your people?" Hermione asked, fascinated. "That's fantastic. What about George? Does he actually own a magical joke shop, then?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded his head. "Maybe I'll take you one day. It really is amazing."

Hermione grinned at Ron. "What about Ginny? You said that she played professional sports, but you never actually said which sport."

"Quidditch," Ron said, and when Hermione looked at him, confused, he continued. "It's a sport sort of like your Muggle soccer, but it's played on brooms."

Hermione shuddered. "How scary, being on brooms. You could fall and hurt yourself."

Ron smirked. "Maybe I'll take you on my broom one day."

Hermione smiled then frowned. "You never told me what you did for a living, now that I realize it."

"I'm an Auror," he said quietly but proudly. "I catch dark wizards and turn them in, sort of like your Muggle policemen, except a tad bit more dangerous."

Hermione's color drained from her face. "_What?_ You mean, like those people that came and tried to attack me? What, do you duel them, is that what you do for a living? Risk your life on a daily basis?"

Ron frowned. "Hermione, look at it from my perspective. I lost one of my brothers to dark wizards, and almost lost my whole family in the war against them. I need to know that they're safe, and being an Auror is the only way that I'll know for sure that I'm doing all that I'm doing to keep my loved ones safe." He gazed at Hermione. "And it's a good thing I did, because if I didn't have my Auror training, we would both probably be dead by now."

"Why?" Hermione whispered, snuggling as close as she could to Ron. "Why did they attack me?"

Ron closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hermione as tightly as he could. "Because they know that you're important to me. I helped Harry bring down their master, so naturally, they're probably going to attack me and Harry. It also doesn't help that you're a Muggle."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

Ron's eyes snapped open. "What are you sorry for?" he demanded.

"For not being a witch," she said, her voice wavering a bit. "It would probably be easier for you to date one of those "purebloods" that you told me about, someone like you."

Ron laughed. "Hermione, how can you possibly say that? You're perfect, and one of my favorite things about you now is your curiosity with my world. I wouldn't date a pureblood, because there isn't anyone else in this world who is exactly like you, so no one else would work for me."

Hermione bit her lip. "But Ginny is a pureblood, isn't she? So even if she is dating Harry, she won't be hunted down as much as I would."

Ron shook his head. "You're perfect," he said firmly, cupping her face with his hands.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you." She hesitated before asking, "Um, do you mind if I held your wand?"

Ron grinned. "Of course not."

He reached over to Hermione's beside table and grabbed his wand, handing it to Hermione. She reached for it so carefully, so delicately, that Ron couldn't tear his eyes away from Hermione's face as she looked down at the wand in her hands, amazed.

"What is it made out of?" she asked.

"Willow, fourteen inches, with the core of a single unicorn-tail hair," he recited.

"Amazing," Hermione breathed.

"I know you are," Ron found himself saying his thoughts out loud, causing Hermione to blush.

"Well," she said, handing back the wand, "tell me more."

"What more do you want me to tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me about Hogwarts again," she sighed. "It sounds wonderful."

"Hogwarts was founded by four people," Ron said, and told her everything he knew about Hogwarts only stopping to take a breath and for the occasional interruption from Hermione when she found something surprising ("So the map actually showed what everyone in the entire castle was doing?"), or obvious ("Well of course the ceiling must have been enchanted, even with magic, I don't see how you would be protected from the weather"), or outrageous ("_WHAT?_ Your society still approves of the enslavement of beings? That's absolutely ridiculous!")

"You must get me some books from your world," Hermione pleaded. "Please Ron, you must! You realize that if I want to be with you I have to learn every single detail of your world?"

"Hermione, you don't have to learn every single detail," Ron rolled his eyes, but Hermione wouldn't leave him alone until he promised that he would bring her some books from his world.

"You don't mind if I spend the night, do you?" Ron asked. "I just want to make sure that Death Eaters don't come knocking."

"Or course not," she smiled. "You can have the couch. I'll get you some blankets."


	10. Chapter 10

_Soooooooooooo it's Harry Potter weekend on ABC Family, and how am I celebrating? With updating this chapter! :)_

_Warning: It does get a bit steamy ;)_

* * *

><p>"Hermione?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"What do you think, Ron?"

"Um, yes?"

Hermione rolled over to grin at the red head looking sheepish next to her. She was momentarily surprised to see him lying down next to her, but then remembered what had happened the night before.

Ron had gone to bed on the couch (not before a little snogging, of course) when they had finished their talk well up into one in the morning.

He had just fallen asleep when he heard someone sobbing his name, immediately making his eyes snap open. Ron made his way to Hermione's room to find her sobbing and immediately opened her arms to Ron when she spotted him. He had lied down, held her, and stroked her hair as she sobbed until she could speak.

"The dark wizards," she sobbed. "I-I d-dreamt th-that the d-dark wizards came, a-and they started attacking-and you didn't make it!"

"Shhhh," he whispered, wrapping his arms even tighter around her.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied, getting more comfortable in the bed. He kissed her forehead and waited for her to fall asleep before he allowed himself to do the same.

"Hermione?" Ron repeated.

"Yes?" She could feel herself blushing from remembering how nice it felt to be in Ron's arms.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said sheepishly.

"What is it?" she asked, a bit suspicious.

"Um," Ron started nervously, "I was just wondering if you wanted to come and meet my family today?"

Hermione froze.

"Your family?" she gasped. "As in your mum and dad and all of your brothers?"

"It's okay if you don't want to," he quickly said.

"Oh, Ron, I would love to!" she grinned, then frowned. "But won't they mind that I'm just a Muggle?"

Ron laughed. "Of course not. My dad will love you, he's fascinated with Muggles, and my mum wouldn't care either. My brothers are still going to embarass me, whether you're Muggle or witch."

"Well, alright," Hermione said uncertainly. "But I'll have to change clothing."

"What, you're not going to go in these lovely things," he teased, indicating what she was currently wearing.

"No, I'm not," she said. "Oh, but I do have one condition if you want me to come to your home and meet your family."

"What is it?" he asked uncertainly.

"You have to come to _my _home and meet _my _parents," she smiled.

"Blimey, Hermione, it's not like we're getting married or anything!" Ron said, panicking. He had never gone to one of his girlfriend's homes to meet her parents, and he was getting nervous just thinking about it.

"Ron," she said stubbornly. "Just because we meet each other's parents doesn't mean that we have to get married, but if I'm meeting you're parents, then I want to show my parents how wonderful you are."

"But Hermione," he complained. "It'll be different if I meet your parents then when you meet mine. If I meet your dad, then I'm going to get the 'speech'."

"Speech?" she repeated. "What are you talked about?"

"You know, the speech!" he said, exasperated. "The "if you hurt me little girl talk", all of that!"

Hermione smirked. "What's the matter?" she teased. "Big bad Auror is afraid of a little talk?"

You'll pay for that," he warned playfully, and before Hermione could do or say anything, Ron grabbed his wand from the bedside table, pointed at Hermione, and cried out "_obscuro!_"

And for the few seconds where Hermione was frozen with surprise at the fact that a blindfold had just appeared over her eyes, Ron seized her wrists.

"Looks like the big bad Auror knows what he's doing," he grinned, even though Hermione couldn't see it.

"Let me go," Hermione said stubbornly, struggling against Ron's firm grip.

Ron smiled to himself as he pressed himself on top of Hermione's.

"Do you still want me to let you go?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's waist, and leaned her head forward. Knowing what she was searching for, Ron pressed his lips against hers. He could practically feel Hermione sigh with content as he kissed her passionately. Soon, he let go of her wrists so he could wrap his arms around her body and so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

In what felt like a few seconds to Ron, Hermione was pushing her hands against his chest, and with a groan, he removed himself from on top of her to try and regain his breath. He could hear Hermione doing the same.

"If I'm going to meet your parents today," Hermione said, "then I don't want to look like a just finished snogging their youngest son, even if it is true. I need to look presentable."

"They won't mind," Ron said quickly, and went forward to snog Hermione some more, and was happy that for a few seconds Hermione gave in, and with a moan wrapped her arms and legs around him, but all too soon she was pushing against his chest again.

"Ron-don't," she gasped, trying to regain her breath.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Go and do what you want to do while a search for some food."

Hermione grinned and kissed his nose. "Thanks, love."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand at her, getting up from the bed and went to go raid Hermione's kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo yeah, this chapter is kinda eh. More interesting is the next ones to come.<em>

_Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile! The results really are interesting :)_


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait!" Hermione cried as Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and was about to Disapparate.

"What?"

"Can't I just drive?" she pleaded. "I don't like Disapparating, or whatever it's called."

"You get used to it," Ron shrugged.

"Please," Hermione begged. "It's a horrible feeling, let me just take my car. Besides, didn't you say that your dad loves Muggle things?" Ron nodded. "Well, maybe he'd like to take a look at my car."

"Hermione, it'll take ages to get there by your bloody Muggle car," Ron complained.

"Deal with it, Ron," she grabbed her car keys from the counter and walked outside. Ron grumbled as he followed her.

By the time they arrived at the Burrow, Hermione was hyperventilating.

"What if they don't like me?" she panicked. "What if they think that I'm all wrong for you? What if they hate Muggles? What if you parents are mad that I'm in love with their youngest son? What if-"

"Whoa, in love?" Ron interrupted her, eyes boring into hers.

Hermione blushed. "Yes, it's something that I decided last night. I'm in love with you, Ron Weasley."

"That's bloody amazing," Ron breathed, "because I decided the same thing last night. I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger."

And before they could stop themselves, they were snogging, snogging like they never had before, clutching each other, as if this were the last time they would ever touch each other.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, but all he did was moan in return.

"Ron, we can't do this right now!" she tried again. "We're parked right in front of _your parent's _house!"

Ron's head snapped away from Hermione's, causing him to hit it on the car roof.

"Ow, bloody hell!" he rubbed his head. "Hermione, I hate your car."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go out."

The moment they stepped out of the car, they were attacked. Attacked by a plump little red headed woman holding a frying pan.

"You're here, you're here!" she exclaimed, as Ron reached for Hermione's hand to comfort her.

"Arthur, Ron's here, come and greet your son and his beautiful girlfriend!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, making Hermione blush.

"Ron, give your mother a hug," Mrs. Weasley ordered, and when he did, Hermione was surprised that she received a hug from the woman as well.

"Oh, Hermione, it's so wonderful to meet you," Mrs. Weasley said warmly.

"It's so great to meet you as well, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiled. "And it's so great to be here in your wonderful home!"

And wonderful it was. Hermione looked up at the building, and clutched Ron's arm as she realized that it looked like it could fall over any second.

"Magic," he whispered in Hermione's ear, and she nodded, and resumed looking at all of the chickens and pigs around the home.

"We would have cleaned up," Mrs. Weasley indicated the rusty cauldrons lying in the front yard, "but as soon as Ron told us that he was bringing you home, I got right into the kitchen and started cooking up a nice dinner."

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiled. "It looks like a place where Ron would grow up in, which is exactly what I wanted to see."

At that moment, Mr. Weasley came walking out of the Burrow. Hermione noticed that he had the same eye and hair color as Ron, and wondered if all of the Weasley had red hair, before remembering that Ron had said that they indeed all had red hair on the first day they met.

"Hello, Ron," Mr. Weasley said warmly, "And hello to you, Herm-HOLY HYPOGRIFFS!"

Hermione chuckled as Mr. Weasley ran to Hermione's car and stared at it in disbelief.

"Is this a real automobilio?" Mr. Weasley asked, not daring to tear his eyes away from the Muggle contraption.

"Automobile," Hermione corrected. "And yes, Mr. Weasley, it is."

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Come and give Hermione a proper greeting, and leave that thing alone!"

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiled. "Maybe Mr. Weasley would like to go inside of it?"

Mr. Granger looked like he would have a heart attack.

"Can I?" he asked, sounding like a child being offered a treat, and as a response, Hermione used her key to unlock the door.

"Hermione, leave that silly man there and come meet the rest of the family!" Mrs. Weasley said, pulling Ron and Hermione forward.

"We invited everyone," Mrs. Weasley told them on the way inside. "Unfortunately, Charlie couldn't make it, Ron, but Bill and Fleur are here, and so are George and Angelina, and Harry and Ginny are upstairs."

"How about Percy?" Ron asked, sharing a look with Hermione that she knew meant that he hoped that his brother wouldn't be here.

"Oh, he's caught up at the Ministry," Mrs. Weasley said angrily, "but Audrey and Molly are here. Molly is their daughter," she added for Hermione. "Percy named his first child after me, how sweet is he?"

Hermione smiled and was about to agree when they walked into the Burrow. Hermione looked around, and couldn't concentrate on one thing.

Everything was moving, it seemed! The knitting was knitting itself, the dishes were washing themselves, there were books everywhere, and there were quite a few objects that Hermione didn't know what they were.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to an unusual clock.

"Oh, it's just our family clock," Mrs. Weasley said happily. "The first one there is the original, I couldn't bear to change it, but on the second one I've added all of my daughter-in-laws and grandchildren that I have! I always like to keep an eye on the family."

Hermione walked closer and saw that on every hand there was a name written on it. She smiled when she found the one that said "Ron" on it, and noticed that it was pointed to "home," as were the ones with Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, George, Ginny, and even the one that said Fred all were also pointed to "home". Charlie's and Percy's were the only ones pointed towards "work".

Hermione moved her gaze towards the other clock, and saw that they had different categories. It still had "home", but it had "the Burrow" right next to it, indicating that their home wasn't the Burrow. "Hogwarts" had also been added, probably because Mrs. Weasley expected many grandchildren who would all attend the wizarding school.

Hermione took a look at the names on the second clock. She saw "Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Victorie, Molly, and Harry were all pointing to "the Burrow."

"Who is Victorie?" Hermione asked.

"Fleur and Bill's daughter," he answered, still watching Hermione as she examined the clocks.

She noticed one more arrow that was pointing towards "the Burrow" that made a lump form in her throat.

"I have my own arrow?" she asked weakly.

"I asked mum to add you ever since I got the threat from the Death Eaters," he said, "just so she could keep an eye on you too."

"And by the way Ron talks about you, I'd say that you'll be joining the Weasley family pretty soon," Mrs. Weasley added. Hermione was speechless and was glad for the distraction of another arrow pointing towards "home".

"Who's Teddy?" Hermione asked.

"Do you remember when I told you about Tonks and Lupin?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded solemnly. "Teddy is their son."

"And my godchild," added a voice coming from down the stairs.

Hermione smiled as she saw Ginny and Harry coming down the stairs, hand-in-hand.

"Hermione, so great so see you again," Ginny bounded forward to give Hermione a hug, which she returned.

"Hello again, Hermione," Harry shook Hermione's hand then gave her a small hug. "It's great that you're here, maybe you being here will shut up Ron's constant conversations about you."

"Git," Ron rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Oh good!" Mrs Weasley said. "Now we can start dinner. Ginny go get your father, he's outside in Hermione's transportation device."


	12. Chapter 12

"Uh-cle Ron!" exclaimed a little girl who ran out of the kitchen into the living room where Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley were all standing, waiting for Ginny to come back with her father when a very beautiful two-year-old came running up to Ron.

"Hey, Vic," Ron grinned at his niece, picking her up. He turned towards Hermione. "Vic, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Hermione."

"My-nee!" Victorie said happily. Now that Hermione had a closer look at the girl she noticed that her blonde hair sort of-glowed. Her pale eyes had you a bit hypnotized, and her skin was flawless, even for a two-year-old.

Ron noticed Hermione gaping at his niece and grinned. "She's one-eighth Veela," he told her, and when she looked confused, Ron went on to explain what a Veela was.

"Wow," Hermione breathed, clearly fascinated, and focused on Ron, who was still grinning at her, until she looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her, even Ginny and Mr. Weasley, who had barely came in through the door.

"What?" Ron demanded, annoyed that everyone was staring at Hermione.

"She isn't scared," Ginny answered for the rest of them. "Or freaked out. You would think that beautiful creatures that hypnotize men with their looks would seem at least a bit scary for a Muggle."

"She's tough!" Ron defended Hermione, setting down a worried-looking Victorie. "Just because she's a Muggle doesn't mean that she isn't tough!"

They all looked ashamed of themselves.

"Dinner, yes?" Mrs. Weasley said quickly. Everyone was quick to agree and shuffled into the kitchen, where the environment was considerably lighter.

In the kitchen, there were three women and two men, all laughing. The first person that Hermione noticed was the beautiful woman who was no doubt the mother of Victorie. Hermione also noticed that she looked very pregnant.

"Everyone, greet Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley ordered, and the five adults stood up and made their way towards Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione, I'm Bill," said the man with the scarred face and long red hair. "This is my wife, Fleur," Fleur smiled at Hermione, "and I'm sure you've already met my daughter, Victorie."

"Bill, do not forget ze leetle one," Fleur indicated angrily at her stomach. "I 'ave not carried 'er around for seven months only for 'er own father to forget about 'er!"

"Of course, not, Fleur," Bill said wearily, as if he was getting tired of these hormonal outbursts. "That baby that Fleur has been "carrying around for seven months" is our second baby, Dominique."

"Hello, Hermione," said the next woman. "I am Audrey, Percy's wife, and this is Molly." Audrey indicated the calm 9-month-old in her arms.

"Why, hello there, Hermione," another red headed man with a missing ear said, seizing Hermione's hand and kissing it, causing the last woman to swat him from behind. "My name is George, and it is a pleasure to meet you." The woman smacked him again. "Oh, and that bitter old lady back there is Angelina."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "We've only been married for two months, and you're already calling me old, you git?"

George continued to playfully bicker with his wife as everyone sat down, and Hermione found herself sitting in between Ron and Harry.

"Isn't it great?" Harry asked her as Mrs. Weasley served everyone large amounts of food. "I don't know where I would be without the Weasleys."

"Homeless, that's where," Ron leaned over Hermione to talk to Harry. "Cause you definitely wouldn't have stayed with your aunt and uncle."

Hermione enjoyed listening to Ron and Harry argue, even sometimes joining in with her own comments.

"Oh yeah?" Harry said, obviously still arguing with Ron about something. "What if I took a fancy to Hermione? Wouldn't be so tough then. What would you do?"

"I would have to kill you twice," Ron shrugged. "One, because that would hurt my sister, and second because, in case you didn't notice, she is _my _girlfriend."

George sniggered from across the table as Mrs. Weasley started to serve dessert. "Yes, we'd all love to know what the beautiful Hermione sees in a prat like you."

The whole table fell silent so they could hear more about Hermione.

"So?" George asked. "I'm probably not the only one who hasn't heard the whole story, so will you care to tell us how is it that you two met, and why is it that I didn't get there first?"

Hermione blushed as Angelina scolded her husband. "Well, we met in a book shop, a, um, Muggle book shop."

"What on earth were you doing in a Muggle book shop, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked sternly.

"Dad took me," Ron replied, not seeing the signals that his father was giving him.

Mrs. Weasley rounded on her husband. "Arthur Weasley, what on earth were _you _doing at a Muggle book store?"

"Well, I had some time off, dear," Mr. Weasley said nervously.

"You were supposed to be spending some quality time with your youngest son!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. "Not wasting that time on Muggle things!"

"Mum, it's okay," Ron reassured his mother. "If dad hadn't dragged me to that bookstore with him, Hermione wouldn't be here right now."

Hermione smiled at Ron as he squeezed her hand.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley gushed, clapping her hands together. "Look at my little Ronnie all grown up."

Everyone at the table laughed while Ron muttered, "mum!".

As everyone finished dessert, they went around and talked about how their lives were now, and Harry and Ron told the rest of the family how they were doing on Ron and Hermione's case at work, and all the while they were talking, Ron kept throwing glances at Hermione, as if checking to see that she could still handle what she was listening to.

"We can't seem to get a lead," Harry said. "We've questioned all the Death Eaters in Azkaban, but they say that they don't know anyone who would threaten Ron and a loved one." This time, Ron's glance was accompanied with one from Harry.

"Mum," Ron said suddenly. "I'm going to go show Hermione the backyard."

Mrs. Weasley had barely responded when Ron stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand, practically dragging her outside. When they closed the back door, Ron spoke.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron demanded.

Hermione stared at Ron. "What do you mean, what's the matter with me?"

"I mean," Ron ran a hand through his hair, "Here we are, Harry and I, describing in detail of the possible ways that these Death Eaters can toture and kill us, and all you do is just calmly sit there, as if I were telling you a story out of the Beetle the Bard!"

"That's because I'm not afraid, Ron," Hermione calmly said. "I'm not afraid that they might torture and even kill me in ways that I didn't think were possible, because I know that they'll never have the chance. Ron, can't you see that I completely trust you to protect me? I know that you'll never let those Death Eaters lay one finger one me."

Ron wrapped his hands around Hermione's forearms. "And if I can't?" he whispered, shaking Hermione a little. "How would I live with myself if anything happened to you because of me?"

Hermione touched his face and rubbed her thumb in a spot that was filled with freckles. "You _won't_ let anything happen," she said firmly.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her roughly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Ron closer to her.

"Her-Hermione," he moaned. "Your confidence in me is so bloody attractive."

"Ron," Hermione breathed. "I told you, we can't do this now. We're at your parent's house!"

Ron groaned, and with great difficulty, pushed himself away from Hermione.

"One day," Hermione reassured him, smiling at him. "We will do it one day, but not today. Alright?"

Ron almost moaned in anticipation but nodded his head. They took a moment to compose themselves before going back inside.

Everyone was laughing at something that Victorie did, and nobody noticed them until Ginny saw her brother and his girlfriend walking in, flushed, and said, "Oi! Sneaked one in, did you?"

"Ginny," Harry said, shooting her a warning look.

"What?" she asked. "I'm just letting everyone know that my brother _finally_-"

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley and Harry said at the same time.

"Bugger off, _Ginerva_," Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go show Hermione my room." Ron seized Hermione's hand and led her up the many flights of stairs until they reached Ron's room. He nervously opened it.

Hermione was blinded by all of the orange. Orange wall, orange posters, orange bed.

"For someone who doesn't like their ginger hair, you sure like orange," Hermione giggled.

"Shut it, you," Ron said as he dragged Hermione to lie down next to him on his orange bed.

"I love your room," she sighed.

"I do too," he agreed. "It's really too bad that I don't sleep here anymore, and I have to share a flat with a git like Harry."

"He seems really nice," Hermione disagreed.

"To you," Ron muttered.

Hermione laughed. "You're just mad because he's dating your sister."

"Maybe I am," Ron pouted.

"It's alright," Hermione said gently. "At least it's him and not some mysterious bloke."

Ron grinned. "True. Now, Hermione, can I ask you a question."

"Of course, Ron," she nodded.

"Would you do me the great favor of spending the night with me in this bed?" he grinned. "Seeing you in my bed is one of my ultimate fantasies."

Hermione sighed. "Won't it be weird for your parents if we stayed?"

No," Ron said. "Every time there's a reunion like this at the Burrow, everyone spends the night. Harry used to sleep in this room, but now he sleeps over in my sister's room, the git."

"I'll need clothes," Hermione sighed in defeat, as Ron grinned adoringly at her and kissed her nose.

"No problem, love," Ron stood up, taking out his wand. "What do you want me to bring you?"

Hermione stood up and went to where Ron kept his old clothes. She pulled out a maroon jumper with a large R knitted onto the front.

"This'll work," she smiled. "I'll just need some pajama pants and my bath supplies."

"Alright," Ron said. "I'll be back." And with a _crack, _he Disapparated.


	13. Chapter 13

Ron woke up to the feeling of something missing from his arms. He yawned and looked around his room, and saw what he was missing.

A certain bushy-haired girl that had slept in Ron's arms was now sitting in a corner of Ron's room, flipping through one of his old school books. Ron couldn't help but notice how bloody attractive she looked in his old jumper.

"Hey you," he called out, grinning. "Why is it that you're over there reading a bloody book when we should be snogging right now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but grinned and stood up, making her way to Ron's bed.

"I'm sorry," she said, settling herself into Ron's arms. "I just woke up early, and I saw the books, so I couldn't resist, I wanted to learn about your magic, and I saw that this was Grade One, so I thought-"

Ron silenced her with a kiss, making her drop her book and wrap her arms around Ron's neck.

She pushed her hands against his chest, forcing him to pull away.

"I wish you would stop doing that," Ron grumbled, sitting up when Hermione sat up.

"Well you're just going to have to stop snogging me while we're at your parent's house," she replied, picking her book back up, and beginning to read where she left off.

"You read too much, Hermione," Ron complained, tugging at her hair.

"And you complain too much," Hermione said without looking up from her book.

After a few more minutes of Ron trying to distract Hermione from her book, he finally gave up and went downstairs, with Hermione following him, nose still buried in the the book.

When they arrived in the kitchen, the only people that were there was Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Ginny.

"Your brothers and father had to go to work, Ron," Mrs. Weasley informed him while cooking up some scrambled eggs and bacon. "Fleur, Audrey, and Angelina decided that they had better go home, but Harry and Ginny stayed."

"We were thinking of taking Hermione to see my Quidditch game today," Ginny said, taking a sip of her tea.

"You have a game today?" Ron asked, stealing Ginny's toast.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to say anything because of Hermione's arrival," Ginny said, stealing back her toast. "So, what do you say, Hermione, are you up to seeing a bit of Quidditch?"

Everyone looked over at Hermione, who had still been reading her book and was completely ignoring the conversation until she felt everyone stare at her. Blushing, she looked up from the book.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"Do you want to go see me play in my Quidditch match today?" Ginny asked her, suppressing a giggle. "It'll be quite fun."

"Quidditch?" Hermione said uncertainly. "That's your sport, isn't it?"

"Yes," Ron grinned. "C'mon, Hermione, you should come with us. Ginny is really good."

"Fine," Hermione said, defeated. "But I'm bringing the book with me."

So a couple hours later, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in the stands where Ginny would be playing, and Ron and Harry were explaining Quidditch again to Hermione while they waited for the match to start.

"And the Seeker catches the Snitch, ending the game," Harry concluded.

"What positions did you two play?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I was Seeker and Ron was Keeper," Harry answered.

"Interesting," Hermione mused, but she didn't sound interested at all. You could see her hand twitched to her bag, which contained the book that she had brought.

"Here they come!" Ron suddenly yelled, excited. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron, who in turn shrugged.

"I'm excited," Ron said. "I haven't been to match in a while, and I'm proud of what a great player my little sister is."

"And you're happy to mix your two favorite things in the world: Quidditch, and Hermione," Harry added with a chuckle.

"It's just a beautiful day," Ron mumbled, but it was true. The sun was shining, making the light bounce off of Ron's ginger hair in a magnificent way that had Hermione mesmerized.

After some time into the game, Hermione announced that she had to go urinate.

"I'll come with you," Ron said, without taking his eyes off of the game.

"Ron, I can find the bathroom on my own," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, I'll be back in a few minutes."

She barely heard Ron's vague response as she walked away towards the bathrooms. She was just thinking about how well Ginny played Quidditch as she walked out of the bathroom when she froze.

Standing there, was a man dressed in all black, and he seemed to be waiting for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione tried to muster a scream as the figure proceeded toward her, but her throat was as dry as the Sahara.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted the person. Hermione felt herself tense up and suddenly found herself unable to move. She tried to open her mouth at another feeble attempt to scream, but she found that she could not scream. Paralyzation. The mere word passing though her brain sent her into a silent frenzy.

"Finally," the figure muttered at he leered over her. "I can finally have my way with you."

* * *

><p>I'm back. This snippet is just to get me warmed up and to ask a question: are y'all still interesting in this story? The last time I updated was 5-14-12!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione tried to muster a scream as the figure proceeded toward her, but her throat was as dry as the Sahara.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted the person. Hermione felt herself tense up and suddenly found herself unable to move. She tried to open her mouth at another feeble attempt to scream, but she found that she could not scream. Paralyzation. The mere word passing though her brain sent her into a silent frenzy.

"Finally," the figure muttered at he leered over her. "I can finally have my way with you."

As Hermione closed her eyes, she heard another voice call "Stupefy!" behind her. She struggled to see who had shouted the incantation before remembering that she could not move. However, she did not need to struggle for long as a dark-haired man came into her vision.

Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, a slight panic in his voice, staring her over to see if he could spot any injuries. Hermione gave him a look that clearly told him that she could not speak for obvious reasons before Harry muttered the countercurse.

"I'm fine," Hermione responded when she could finally move again. "Much better than I would have been if you hadn't gotten here at this exact moment."

"Yes," Harry frowned, "I was actually on the way to the loo myself."

"Well I got very lucky then," Hermione gave him a nervous smile.

"Yeah, listen, Hermione, I better check if there are any others around here, do you mind finding Ron and telling him what happened?" Harry asked. "I'm pretty sure we're going to have to halt the game for this investigation anyway."

"Yes, alright, that's fine," Hermione responded, and she made her way back to Ron as Harry called for backup.

"Ron," Hermione said as calmly as possible when she found her way back to her seats. "Ron, something's happened."

As Hermione retold the story, Ron's face turned grimmer and grimmer. As she finished her story, there was a crash and a few screams.

"We have to leave, right now," Ron said as he dragged her to an Apparation point.

"But-"

"Hermione, don't argue with me, we are leaving right now!"

And so Hermione was forced to squeeze her eyes shut and she was through the unpleasant feeling of Apparation.

* * *

><p>So that was something. I've gotten lots of request to keep on going with this story, but quite frankly I have no inspiration. However, I REALLY dislike fics that take forever to update and some of you, for reasons unknown to me, actually like this story. So to all of you: you are the reason I continue!<p> 


End file.
